the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations In the Archives of the Witan
This is a quick alphabetical list of popular places and locations within the main story line of the Archives of the Witan. -Amish Country = To the south of Timberghaust lies the long strip of Central Pennsylvania known as Amish Country. This area is home to many Adepts of a more exotic nature. The Creators, Disciples, Innocents and Priests are particularly numerous among the Amish community. -Granite Road = Granite Road is a long and winding old road that leads through the ruins of a town that was abandoned back in the 1960's. It is located near Theodore's Hallow. Only the stone exterior of many buildings remains, the wooden structures are largely just rain soaked ruins now. Of course the place is said to be haunted and people often come here to 'ghost hunt,' get drunk and party or just screw around in general. -Old Country = Pass the north woods of Swift Pines lies the region known collectively as Old Country. This area lies within the heart of the old coal region and the communities here are under-employed and rustic to the extreme. The Adepts here hail from very old Tribes who trace their origins back to Europe during its darker periods. This is an area where the Old Ways are still widely known and practiced. -Old Forge = Old Forge is all that remains of a foundry dating back to colonial times. Today little more than a pyramidal shape of worn stones, Old Forge is a largely overgrown public park that is home to an old and renowned Creator who lives in a hut in the woods near the old foundry. -Starkfield = Starkfield is a bit higher up in the mountains than Stillwater and is home to a smaller collection of Adepts led by Edward Long. Although not a formalized Squad, Edward heads a network of contacts out of his home/manner from Starkfield. -Stillwater = Located in Central Pennsylvania, Stillwater is a medium-sized borough that is situated perfectly between the major metropolitans of Philadelphia and Pittsburgh. The Stillwater Squad is led by Pastor Mordecai Robinson and is home to the local barracks of the Pennsylvania State Police. -Swift Pines = Is a small village far up in the mountains and surrounded by miles of old woods. Werewolves frequent the area. Swift Pines is the gateway for the Adepts of the area to get into Old Country. -Talbot Manor = The small estate of Talbot Manor is home to an Adept Gathering with significant money and assets. Somewhat xenophobic, the Gathering masquerades as a religious community (with an indiscriminate denominational nature). Those few Adepts invited within say the Talbot Gathering is nothing less than perfectly gracious, but there's a definite feeling of clannishness there. Other Adepts have denounced the Talbot Gathering as a cult, but since the Talbots are totally sovereign unto themselves there's nothing anyone can do about it. Theodore's Hallow = Theodore's Hallow is located to the West of Starkfield and is home to a Fey Court. The Fey King and Queen here are known for their hospitality and capricious nature, and for their dire pranks. -Timberghaust = South of Stillwater and Starkfield, Timberghaust is the local city and is the seat of the region. Timberghaust, however, is currently under the control of the Elder Vampyre Belisarius and so no Adept Squad is said to hold reigns over the city.